


Be careful if they are little.

by Freepoetynightmare



Series: Vent fics. [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Awkward Sexual Situations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freepoetynightmare/pseuds/Freepoetynightmare
Summary: Janus' boyfriends Remus and Logan are concerned by how much Janus is regressing so he hides when he's regressed. While Little, Remus comes on to him briefly before realizing that Janus isn't big at the moment.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Vent fics. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976596
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Be careful if they are little.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my existence..... For a multitude of reasons. One of them being writing this. But my therapist told me to write about the bad stuff so... Yeah so...Projecting trauma onto characters time. *jazz hands*.
> 
> I made it a bit more mild than it was in real life and didn't make any of the characters unsympathetic because I like to pretend that my ex has some morals.

WARNING BRIEF SEXUAL IMPLICATIONS. 

Janus was small...again. He had stopped regressing earlier and his boyfriends Logan and Remus talked about how he seemed to be regressing too much lately that it was no longer healthy. But Janus couldn't stop. It was involuntary. He didn't have any control over if he regressed or not.

Still he could pretend that everything was fine and he wasn't small. After all, little Janus could do anything Big Janus could do if he tried hard enough.

Right?

\---

He was trying to read a dumb book about mortals and stuff like that when Remus wrapped his arms around Janus' shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a low tone. Janus was a bit confused by that. Why was he talking weird?

"Fine." He said using his adult voice.

"Do you want to have some fun?" Remus asked, kissing the side of Janus' neck.

Janus shifted uncomfortable as Remus climbed over the back of the couch so he could get closer to Janus. 

Remus kissed him on the lips, he never did that when he was little but Remus didn’t know that he was little at the moment. Remus’ hand started to pull at Janus’ shirt.

Janus froze. Heart speeding up. This felt wrong.

Remus pulled back. "What's wrong?"

Janus teared up and bolted from the room. He hid in his closet shaking. He felt bad. Gross. “Jan?” 

Janus sobbed as Remus opened the door. “Sorry.” He said in his little voice.

Remus figured out what was going on and felt horrible. “Oh god, Jan I’m so sorry! Why didn’t you tell me you were little?” 

“You don’t like it when I’m little anymore.” Janus sniffed as he rubbed at his eyes. 

“No.. sweetie no. We do. We’re just worried.” Remus said reaching to hug Janus only for the little finch away. “I’m….I’m not going to touch you ok?” Remus said as Janus shook. Janus sobbed and hid his face in his hands. 

Remus left and a few minutes later Logan showed up. “Jan?”

Janus looked up at his other boyfriend and sobbed. “Sorry!”

“Remus told me what happened. Do you want to talk about it?” Logan asked sitting down and making no move to touch Janus. 

“I mess up...I should have said before…” Janus muttered tears still falling. 

“We’re past that now. Now we just make sure you’re ok.” Logan said gently. 

Janus tensed up. “I feel gross.” 

Logan nodded. “Can I do anything to make you feel better?” 

“Blanket?” Logan put a blanket around Janus’ shoulders. “Thanks.” 

“Of course. Anything else?” Logan asked.

“Can...can I be alone for a bit?” Janus asked a little older. 

“Call if you need anything.” Logan said before he left. Remus stood outside the room crying. 

“I...I didn’t know.” He said weakly. Logan hugged him.

“It’ll be alright...in time.” Logan said worried.


End file.
